


String Cheese Theory

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Cheese, Half Drabble, I know it doesn't make sence but that is canonically the Cheeseman's role, Random & Short, so that happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheese. Cheeseman. Cheesiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	String Cheese Theory

If there's one thing people underestimate in life, its the importance of cheese. Cheese is _very_ important.

You have to wear it or it wears you.

Fail to respect the cheesiness that is the base component of the universe, and it will fall apart on your head like rotten bree.


End file.
